Felicidades
by sdarmynx
Summary: Apollo se olvida del cumpleaños de Trucy... Pero el Sr. Wright estará allí para ayudarlo. Spoilers del caso 4 de AJ 4-4


Apollo estaba disfrutando de un magnífico día libre. Estaba solo en su casa, viendo su película favorita con el volumen al máximo, la ventana abierta y la luz apagada mientras comía palomitas dulces: todo como a él le gustaba.

No obstante, cuando llegó a su escena favorita, llamaron a la puerta. «Sr. Frente, ábreme la puerta, que vengo a dar caña», se oyó desde detrás de ésta. Inconfundible: era el Sr. Gavin. Apollo se levantó. Pausó la película, dejó el bol de las palomitas encima de la mesa y encendió la luz. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió. El Sr. Gavin estaba allí, sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Frente. Espero no haberle molestado.

—Mmpf… —gruñó Apollo

—Ja, ja, ja. Venga, tampoco es para tanto, no te enfades.

—¿A qué ha venido, Sr. Gavin?

—¿No se lo imagina?

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Apollo negó con la cabeza.

—Adivina adivinanza—dijo el fiscal con tono burlón—. ¿De quién es hoy el cumpleaños?

Al acordarse, Apollo se llevó las manos a la cara, sorprendido. Luego, miró a Klavier y dijo: «Trucy». Lo había olvidado completamente.

—El Sr. Wright y yo nos imaginábamos que lo habría olvidado. Le dije que me venía aquí un rato y me dio esto—y le enseñó una mochila negra—. No me pregunte lo que hay, no lo sé. Limítese a abrirla como el Sr. Wright me pidió que hiciese. Yo me marcho ya. Dale esto a Trucy de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Klavier le entregó una fotografía firmada por él en la que salía junto a Trucy. Luego, se despidió del abogado y se fue.

Apollo no pudo mantener su curiosidad, y abrió la mochila nada más el fiscal desapareció de su casa. Lo primero que vio fue una nota firmada por el Sr. Wright. La miró vagamente, sin leerla, y la dejó debajo del bol de las palomitas para que el viento no se la llevase. Después, se dispuso a ver lo que se escondía detrás de la nota. Era una prenda roja… Parecía una capa. Sin sacarla de la mochila, la apartó, y siguió mirando. Vio un mono negro… Y una riñonera roja.

Se paró a ver cada una de las prendas detenidamente. Primero, sacó la capa de la mochila. Antes de desplegarla, unos guantes blancos cayeron de entre sus pliegues. Apollo los recogió del suelo, los juntó y los dejó encima de la mesa. Cuando puso los ojos de nuevo encima de aquella capa, lo vio: lo que el Sr. Gavin le había dado era un conjunto como el que llevaban los Gramaryes. Sorprendido, dejó la capa roja encima de la mochila, levantó el bol de palomitas y cogió la nota. Ésta decía:

"_¿Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Trucy. Pero tranquilo, como ya me había imaginado que esto iba a pasar, entre una amiga mía y yo te hemos hecho un traje como el que lleva tu familia. No tengas miedo en ponértelo, está hecho a medida para ti. Ven a casa cuando quieras, estaremos aquí todo el día. No olvides ponerte el traje._

_A Trucy le hará ilusión. Nos vemos._

_Phoenix Wright."_

Apollo se llevó las manos a la cara otra vez. Aunque, en el fondo, daba las gracias al Sr. Wright por "salvarle".

El abogado cogió la mochila, los guantes y la capa y se los llevó a su habitación. Allí, se puso todas las prendas en su debido orden: primero se quitó su ropa; luego, se puso el mono; después se puso la capa y se la abrochó; finalmente, se ató la riñonera a la cintura. Unos minutos después, ya estaba listo. Pero… Tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba. Lo pasó por alto, y fue a mirarse en el espejo de detrás de la puerta.

—¿Sabes…? Tampoco me queda tan mal—dijo para sí mismo—. Aunque… nunca me lo pondría para asistir a un juicio.

Salió de casa con al fotografía que le había dado el Sr. Gavin y cerró con llave. Se guardó las llaves en la riñonera roja del traje.

Por la calle, estaba completamente avergonzado. Toda la gente lo miraba, y él miraba hacia abajo e intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible para acabar con eso cuanto antes.

Después de unos cinco minutos caminando, Apollo llegó a casa del Sr. Wright. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, oyó «¡Shht!». Se giró hacia su izquierda, y vio al Sr. Wright, escondido tras una maceta.

—V-vaya, Sr. Wright… no lo había visto

—No sabes la de veces que me he tenido que esconder, soy un veterano en todo esto—y se rió—. Bueno, tú espérate aquí, voy a vendarle los ojos a Trucy y cuando yo te diga entras, ¿entendido?

Entonces, el Sr. Wright le puso una chistera roja a Apollo: ésa era la última pieza que le faltaba para completar el conjunto que Phoenix le había regalado. Éste apartó a Justice, abrió la puerta y habló con Trucy. Le vendó los ojos y le dijo «No te la quites». Le hizo una señar a Apollo, y éste entró, nervioso. El Sr. Wright se puso detrás de Trucy, y le desató poco a poco la venda…

—¡¡Apollo!!—gritó ella, sorprendida

—F-felicidades, Trucy—contestó Justice.


End file.
